Goodbye To You
by MorbidTruth
Summary: Ginny is too shocked to accept it. DG


**_A/N: Something that came to me when I was coming home from Texas. Ought to be interesting seeing people's reactions.\_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
**

I don't remember why it started. But I do remember what it felt like to be held in your arms. To be kissed and touched..and loved.

_We stood under the moonlight in the Astronomy Tower. It was beautiful, the shadows on the grounds and the stars in the sky. It was my sixth year, his seventh. He was standing at the balcony when I stepped in._

_"Malfoy." I stated, slightly shocked at finding some one, especially Ferret-Boy, in the Astronomy Tower. He raised an eyebrow at me. His blonde hair was hanging in his gray eyes and his lips were slightly parted._

_"Weasley." he replied and turned back to the balcony, not showing the slightest intention of leaving. I stepped closer, hesitantly. He didn't move, so I stepped closer and closer until I was standing next to him, gazing uneasily at Hagrid's dark hut. Malfoy was staring into the sky. I cleared my throat, hoping he'd say something. Even if he yelled at me, the silece was horrible. And it was worse that I couldn't figure out why I was still here, standing estremely close to my sworn enemy and hoping he'd talk to me. But he said nothing, so I coughed rather loudly._

_"Need something?" he asked without turning to me. There was no malice in his voice, but...sadness maybe? _

_"No, do you?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. His shoulders under the white shirt he wore came up and went down in a lazy gesture. _

_"Why do you come here every night?" he asked after a few minutes. I was shocked, how'd he know that? _

_"To think. Why do you?" _

_"Same reason." I turned to him, and looked up into his face (he was atleast a head taller than me) as he turned toward me. There was no smirk, no sneer, no smile, nothing. Just the slight look of wonder on his face and he stepped closer, his nose almost touching mine._

_"Why?" I asked just before his lips touched mine._

I stood, now, in the kitchen of my old home. The Burrow was cold with loss and hatred. Ron was sitting on the couch, his face in his hands, Hermione with her hand on his back trying to comfort him. Mum was watching from the corner, her arms crossed over her chest. Harry was sitting next to Ron as well, not saying anything, only staring at the floor but seeing nothing. Tears ran down my face as they glanced at each other, ignoring me as best they could. Finally it got to be too much and I burst out.

"Why in bloody hell are we sitting here when we could be at St. Mungo's, helping them!" My voice echoed throught the small house and I could tell they wanted to say something to me. Harry shook his head, not looking at me.

"Ginny, dear, we can't go yet." Mum said gently, stepping forward. I pulled back angrily.

"Oh my arse we can't go yet! I'm leaving." And with that I Apparated to St.Mungo's. It was busy, people running around and yelling. Quickly I found the Head Healer and told gave her the name 'Draco Malfoy.' She raised an eyebrow.

"Miss, we're too busy to help you find him right now. You can wait for a while." she smirked at me and turned to a "girly" magazine. Before she could even look up, I snatched the magazine from her and got in her face.

"Tell me where he is."

"Room 211, miss."

"Thank you." I replied and headed down the hall to room 211. Before a Healer could tell me not to go in, I burst through the door to find you lying on a bed, unconcious. My thoughts immediately turned dark as I rushed to you. I took your hand in my own and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Miss-" a female Healer came to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I need to be with him for now." I said quietly, "Is he going to survive?" She looked at me grimly. "We don't know, Miss."

She left quickly and came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea and a chair. I sat by you the entire day, but you never woke.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
**

"Gin, he's probably not going to make it." Hermione said to me as she sat next to me, watching your chest rise and fall. I knew this already, the Healers had warned me, Ron had warned me, Harry had even warned me. Ron had been nasty about it though. I think he was too shocked by the fact that his little sister was in love with who he thought was the enemy. But you aren't the enemy.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" I asked Hermione, not really caring what the answer was. I knew that if I didn't say something, I'd start crying again. I couldn't lose you. We'd been living together for 3 years when the War had hit us. Charlie had been injured and that's when things went downhill. He wasn't seriously hurt, but he needed to be in St. Mungo's for a while. Funny, how I'd always thought of St. Mungo's as a nice place, where the Healers were cheery and polite. But now they were busy and rude. The place was dreary. The happiness that had filled the hospital was gone and all that remained was the despair of family members left behind.

"Sitting with your mum in the Lobby. They thought it best not to disturb you and Molly is holding Ron back," Hermione said, not looking at me but at you. She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I think you should be ready for the worst, Ginny. Be prepared to lose him. It'll hurt less." And with that she left and the tears fell again.

**  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
**

I've been going through our old photos, Draco. The ones of us by the lake, watching the sunset. The ones you gave me when you left for that trip to Egypt with your mother, before she passed on. You remember the one with you, just staring at the camera as though you were looking at something that confused you. I can see your eyes clearly in that one. You never smile, but I like it anyway. Because it's the real you. The one that loved me and needed me and watched me, cared about me. You look silently happy and wonderous in that picture. I love your eyes though. That's the best part about you, physically anyway. You're eyes never gave anything away and yet I always felt as though you were showing me all you could, silently.

I think I'm dying, just as you are. The Healers say you more than likely won't live to see another year. Not that you can see. You never wake.

**  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
**

It's been three months since you were attacked at our apartment. You haven't woken yet and the Healers give you another two weeks. What am I to do now, Draco? Mum and Dad say I need to clear the apartment and come back to the Burrow. They seem to think you're not going to make it. But I know you will. You always survive. Right?

**  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
**

You're dead now. Or that's what the Healers have declared. I don't believe it. It's some cruel prank. But I'll play along. Go to your "funeral" and watch as they lower the empty casket into the ground. Pretend to mourn. You can't be dead, because I need you. You wouldn't leave me, would you? No, because I need you and you love me. Right? Right.

**  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
**

They had an open casket funeral, even though they said they wouldn't. And it shocked me, because they had someone who looks just like you lying there. That seems wrong, to have a corpse use someone else's name. They really are going to great lengths to play this prank on me. I know the truth though, you wouldn't leave me. I touch the corpse's hand to see if it feels like you, and it does. Except that it's not warm like you were. It's cold and dead and unfeeling. But I understand, the dead are always cold. This person looks just like you. The same blonge hair, same pale skin, same high cheekbones. They must have put alot of work into finding someone exactly like you. I wonder now, where you are and when the prank will end because it's getting harder to believe this is a prank.

**  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
**

I lie in the grass under the tree we used to meet at every night. I think about all the nights we shared together, all the smiles, the tears, and the fights. But we loved each other. I still love you. And I know you still love me too.

I see a falling star and make a wish. I haven't wished on a star since I was a little girl. But I make a wish.

It's been thirty years since the funeral and you still haven't shown up. Why?

**  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
**

**_A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. I love this story so please please review._ **


End file.
